


ShuMako Week 2020

by BlixaLooksCarsick



Series: ShuMako Week 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: F/M, ShuMakoWeek2020, Shumakoweek, otp, shumako
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlixaLooksCarsick/pseuds/BlixaLooksCarsick
Summary: Once again, it's that time of the year where I and many others get together to write about our favourite ship in Persona 5.The thematic prompts this year are as follow:Day 1: Study Partners / ConfessionsDay 2: Sleepover / DreamingDay 3: Arsene&Johanna / MetaverseDay 4: Free DayDay 5: Coffee / Dinner Date / CookingDay 6: Movies / Games / Video GamesDay 7: Wedding / ProposalBecause of circumstances out of my control, I won't be doing all prompts within the week. But much like Makoto Niijima Week, I'll be adding the rest as time goes by.Enjoy!
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto
Series: ShuMako Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601131
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	1. Little Truths (Day One: Study Partnets / Confessions)

**Author's Note:**

> The perilous gambit to save Ren and Sae was a success. However, there are still challenges ahead after this victory, one of which demands hard work and concentration as exams draw near.

Study sessions became such peculiar times in the lives of Ren Amamiya and Makoto Niijima. Before their paths crossed, the task was such a mundane matter. He never truly tackled it with the same zeal and dedication as she, but he never had trouble focusing, and he always proved an above-average student. As for her, no other thought crossed her mind in the middle of it; studying was simply what she was meant to do, and the effort always paid off. Each in their own way took study sessions for granted during their earlier formative years.

However, the lines that kept their roles obvious began to blur when they first met. It had not been the friendliest encounter, but there it was, a shared spark of curiosity. That little light grew brighter as the days passed, through the tension between them and the adversities that saw them unite as comrades. And even as a world of pain loomed over them, the spark’s intensity only grew. The more Ren and Makoto knew each other, the more they were drawn to one another. 

It was only a matter of time before they started dating. And when that day came, their lives changed forever. There was no longer a thing to take for granted, not even study sessions… especially not study sessions. A peculiar choice of words ensured that. Much like the infinite possibilities life now held, ‘studying’ could mean many things.

This night, on the eve of exams, studying meant just that. The rest of their friends had already left LeBlanc. But Ren needed a little more time, as he would soon make his secretly-grand return from alleged death. He missed so many school days that he was now at a steep disadvantage, despite his academic competence. Makoto was woefully aware of what Ren had endured. This may well be the last thing he needed after experiencing horrendous physical and psychological abuse. But the workings of the school system were not a thing she was able to change. At the very least, Makoto could and would help him stay afloat as a student. She wished she could do much, much more.

In contrast to her inner concerns, Ren seemed to be a little more relaxed. He was not struggling with the newer materials nearly as bad as his girlfriend feared. But even now, he would not afford to be overconfident. He wanted to keep rising above despite the odds against him, to deconstruct the image most students had of him. And he also wanted to do Makoto proud.

In spite of the time constraints and the inefficacies of cramming, the two were making great progress. And in one unlucky instant, it all came to a halt in the worst possible way. Not with a bang, or a whimper, but with an electrical failure that left a good chunk of the neighbourhood in the dark. 

Ren immediately felt Makoto holding on to his arm with the strength of an iron grip. He suppressed a chuckle on the possible reprisal of another little anecdote, which also involved the dark and the close proximity between the two. She never did tell him a reason for this kind of aversion, but she did seem fairly more composed this time. 

“Really, now!?” She uttered, perhaps involuntarily, with a mix of annoyance and alarm.

Boss’ voice came from downstairs soon after, matching Makoto’s irritation. 

“You two stay up there. I’m gonna go check this out.” Sojiro said, rummaging through what sounded like a much cluttered toolbox. “I swear to…” His voice faded as he went out the door, probably cursing.

“Are you okay?” Ren asked, bringing her closer with a warm hand on her shoulder.

“Y-yeah. It’s just that, we cannot afford to stop right now. We’re only halfway through.” Makoto spoke a little too fast.

“I’m sure the power will be back in no time.”

“I hope so… It better.”

They sat in silence for a few seconds. She was not shaking as she did back in the Sakura residence, but her breathing was audible. 

“It’ll be okay, Makoto. Actually, more than okay. I’m pretty sure I have some candles somewhere around here. Stay right here.”

“Please don’t take long.”

And true enough, he did have a package of candles stashed away in his work desk. A soft light heralded his return to her side a minute later. He carefully placed the rest in several places of the attic where they proved no fire hazard. This was far from what they needed to continue their study session, but it was better than pitch black.

“You did have candles.” Makoto sounded more at ease now. “That’s quite romantic, Ren. You didn’t happen to get them for an evening together, did you?”

Ren’s face as he tried to come up with a witty, unbearably suave response was all that she needed.

“Ren! Oh my, you did.” She said, completely endeared to the thought of him tuning on to the shopping channel on Sundays for the Sublime Date Deluxe sale, which she happened to catch on TV months ago.

“I really wasn’t planning to use them for an actual study session. But that’s alright. You know why?” He grinned.

“Please don’t.”

“Because every moment with you makes my heart race.”

“That’s terrible. I love it.” Makoto laughed.

With the mood turned gentler, Ren sat back next to her. 

“I don’t mean to pry, and you really don’t need to tell if you don’t feel comfortable, but is there a problem?”

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“About the dark… if you…” Ren found himself suddenly inadequate with words. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s really no problem, Ren.” Makoto smiled reassuringly. “I think all children develop a fear of the dark at some point. I just… never grew out of it. Sis had a friend who loved horror, and she used to come over a lot when I was little. That did me no favours, as you can imagine.”

“I can imagine, alright.” He dared a smirk. “Anyhow, you still handle yourself very well in the dark. I remember back in your sister’s palace, you didn’t lose focus for a moment.”

“Yeah, well. To be fair, a dark, scary hallway was the least of my worries.” Despite the casual way in which Ren mentioned this, that event was still too recent a memory for Makoto. The hours that followed were a harrowing progression; from distress to complete agony. It was the longest night of her life, and though it still led to unspeakable relief, she wished to keep it out of her mind for some time. 

Ren, having read the unease in her tone, looked down in apologetic manner.

“But hey, I’m thinking…” She began, quickly steering the mood in another direction. “Since you know this embarrassing little bit about me, why don’t you tell me something about yourself? We’re probably not gonna get much studying done like this.”

“Not this kind of studying anyway…”

“Ren!”

He laughed heartily, like the stress of the recent days had never been in his head.

“Okay, let me think. I have tons of these.” He laid his chin on his fingers. “I know. You see, back when I was a kid, I had this stuffed animal. Nowhere near as popular as Buchimaru, but I loved it all the same.”

“What was it?” Makoto asked, interested.

“A black cat. The puffiest thing ever…”

[ ]

An hour passed, and there was still no power. The two resigned themselves to the fact that their progress until then would have to do. Makoto made a mental note of catching Ren as soon as he walked out of the classroom to pick up where they left. For now, all they had a care for was sharing little truths with each other. Some were awkward and embarrassing, while others were spoken out loud for the first time ever. 

Ren knew things about Makoto that nobody outside of her and Sae knew. The privilege was now mutual, as he talked about the relation with his parents – especially his father. There was certainly a host of trouble, but it was nothing nearly as grave as she feared. But whether it was light or heavy, everything she heard was like a treasure she would zealously keep forever. 

As they shared bits of themselves, the tone of their conversation wandered to more familiar topics - namely to their relationship, at which point Makoto was feeling very curious about one thing in particular. It was a very clear and concise question. And the answer she would get would be just as unambiguous. However, it was the kind of directness she was reluctant to approach. As the question continued to take root in the back of her tongue, she felt that if she did not ask now, she never would.

“Ren. There’s something I want to ask you. I’ve been wanting to know, and I’d really appreciate if you answer honestly.”

“Alright.” He nodded, a little taken aback by the sudden change in her tone.

This response was simpler than she expected, but she could do little about it. The young woman breathed in deep and relaxed her shoulders.

“When did you start liking me?” Even before he replied, Makoto browsed her memories since joining the Phantom Thieves in search of answer. Curiosity was one thing, but that was not the only thing in need of enlightenment. Ann, Haru, Futaba – they were all upstanding, kind, and very beautiful girls, and it was obvious to Makoto that her boyfriend drew the attention of many.

Occasionally, she would wonder why her and not them. Just what did Ren see in her?

“Since I first saw you.” There was no hesitation or delay on his part, just a somewhat bashful gesture in his half-smile.

“Really?” Makoto was unconvinced.

“No, I really mean it. I liked you from the first moment I saw you.”

“If you say so.” She felt disappointed. “I can’t imagine that stand-off on the roof was such a good impression.”

“That’s not the first time I saw you.” A little laughter coloured his voice. “To be honest, you didn’t even notice me that day.”

“Huh?” Her eyes opened wide. 

“It was on the first week at Shujin. Pretty sure it was the third day. The gossip and whatnot was already getting old, and I could barely focus on anything. So I went into a library thinking I’d get a break. Didn’t get much respite, but what can you do. Anyway, you were the first person I actually saw when I walked in. I thought you were very pretty from that moment, but do you know what really got me?”

“Tell me.”

“That you were so focused on what you were doing. It was refreshing that someone wasn’t talking behind my back, but this was something else. I felt like I was doing the right thing, coming to the library. That despite the bad things happening, I still could sit down and study, and not care about the rumours. Back then, I felt like it may never happen, but I wanted to at least know you.”

“Ren, but I was such a mindless, foolish girl! If you talked to me, I’d probably have hushed you away.”

“Yeah, you probably would have.” He chuckled. “I didn’t know that back then, though. And even when you did confront us…”

“Did you like me then too?”

“Yup.”

“Even though I was being a cold, frigid bitch?”

“That sounds like Eiko, but yeah. I knew we may be getting into trouble if we caught your eye, but you were coming on so driven and strong, and a little smug too. Don’t get me wrong, I certainly thought you weren’t on our side. But at the same time, I couldn’t look away.”

Makoto said not a word, opting instead to listen.

“I started to know a little more of you as you closed in on us, especially after Yusuke joined. It seemed to like you were so good at everything you set your mind to, and you cared about others. I suppose I simply started looking up to you, on top of everything. Between you and me, I was hoping you’d end up joining us. I thought that if you understood what we were doing, you would.”

“Ren…” Makoto realised how unprepared she truly was for the answer. 

“Glad I was right on that. I fell hard for you, you know? After you joined, and started hanging out with us, with me… I honestly daydreamed about you liking me back.”

She instantly hid her face in her palms. There was a certain degree of praise she was unprepared to take, but this was not necessarily it. This was different somehow. 

“How about you, when did you first started liking me?”

Her eyes emerged from the veil of her hands, but her cheeks were not any paler. 

“I’m not entirely sure, but it may have been at some point while… while I followed you.” This was not a lie, but not the full truth either. Somewhere in the middle of that strange period, Makoto dreamt about him. It was nothing intimate or outlandish, but his sole presence in her mind before her daily concerns was not a thing she expected. A mix of suspicion and genuine concern guided her movements as she tailed him from behind the cover of a thick manga. 

At first, she presumed it was due to her constantly shadowing him. But as time went by, she noticed things about him; gestures and demeanours, the way he treated others, and how he proved to be a good student, despite the things everyone said about him. She started to feel guilty over the pressure she added on him and his friends. But Ren never manifested in her thoughts as a condemning figure. In the surreal, ambiguous scenarios of the dreaming, the only thing he constantly did was beckon her.

“I may not have liked it you from the beginning, but I did think you were… handsome from early on. I definitely knew I liked you when you burst in through Kaneshiro’s door. After that, you kept impressing me, and eventually it was the same for me, as you said.”

“You mean falling for me, hard?”

“… Yes.” She said quietly. “That day when we helped Eiko see the truth, when we ran to that bar, I felt like I couldn’t take it anymore. I wanted you to… suspect that I had feelings for you. Nothing came to mind, except that ridiculous thing Eiko said about me flunking a love test. I knew it was a silly way to express myself, but it was already out by the time I wished to take it back. I didn’t expect you to pick up on that.”

“I didn’t know that’s what you meant.”

“A leap of faith, huh?” Makoto looked in his eyes. She felt his arm, its comfortable weight around her back drawing her a little closer.

“You could say the same for you.”

“I really didn’t expect to you like me back, Ren. And now that I know how it happened, I’m happy that you see me that way.”

The light of the candles nearby shuddered as Makoto moved closer to Ren. In their previous study sessions, the ones that explored new meanings and connotations, they found the couch a not very suitable place to experiment most of the time. She climbed up a little, laying her knees on the old cushions and leaning a little more on him. Even in this poor lighting, her fingers found his face quickly. And very delicately, she removed his glasses. 

Ren said nothing as she held him close, sheltering his face in the hollow of her neck. The life-reaffirming contact of his breath and his body was all she needed to let go of the recent bad memories. They were here, safe and sound and looking to the near future. That was good enough. And now, the dark that often tormented her proved a friend to Makoto as she put out the light of the closest candle.

Thus, she began to study.


	2. Chase Through Red (Day Two: Dreaming / Sleepover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, things are not quite what they seem.
> 
> For every dream, there is a nightmare stalking by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little experimental with this one. It's actually based off a dream I had when I was 19-20 ish, which I've tried to make into a poem years ago.

Ren Amamiya never used to hate flying. His first airborne experiences were a mixture of awe and nervousness, hardly different from those of fledging passengers. With time, he grew to know the sum of inevitable inconveniences, several of which came with economy class. He could afford better, and occasionally did as his career demanded him to travel more and more frequently. But even the luxuries could not ease Ren’s growing sorrows. 

Every flight takes him far from home, far from the places and people he loves.

Far from his _much beloved wife._

Something about the world feels unreal as he looks out the window. The aircraft takes off gradually, slightly slower than usual, as if the tarmac clung to the plane’s wheels, refusing to let go. Despite the importance of this flight, Ren secretly prays for the plane to never leave the ramp. He could already hear the pilot’s announcement in his thoughts; the airline-sponsored, deeply-felt apology that the plane could not risk the flight because of mechanical problems. 

In the worst case scenario, the company would book another flight immediately, scheduled for one or two days from now. But perhaps they may have another agent on the dial, ready to fly off into a city on the brink of calamity. Many, few or even one life alone would be saved, for once without his intervention. Whichever the case, this meant hours or days all to himself, free to spend in Tokyo, with his _much beloved wife._

And when that happened, exactly as he hoped, he did not even bother to downplay his almost-adolescent glee. He got off the plane only five minutes later, walking the familiar views of the airport with a spring in his step. His time inside the airport was so brief that he did not even catch a sniff from the ever-crowded restaurants, or the slightest murmur of the countless other users. The human flow of departures and arrivals was but a faceless blur in his eyes. The one single delay on his way back home was a quick visit to the restroom to splash a little water on his face.

Yet for only a fraction of a second, he noticed something odd about his reflection in the mirror. It was still his face, but his hair looked different; it was unruly and messy, as opposed to neatly slicked back, just the way his _much beloved wife liked it_. And right on the centre of his face hung a strange white mask, with a black outline around the eyes. One blink later, his image gazed back at him as he knew it. Ren found this a very strange occurrence, but nothing that should distract him from getting back home. 

In just a matter of moments, he would be at the door. And as usual, she would be there, expectant, with her back turned to him. And all would be well once she turned to meet his eyes. But strangely enough, her face was always hidden whenever he thought of her; all he could truly visualise was the bright red bow on her hair. Still, he knew he would be dazzled when she finally was in his arms.

Ren made his way over to the taxi queue. Fortunately, there was already one available and ready to drive him home. Even before getting on the car, he began to entertain himself by revisiting past memories, especially his fondest one – how he and his _much beloved wife_ met. Though eager, he was already struggling to remember how it exactly had happened. 

One loud, deafening sound later and one of the car’s side mirrors was destroyed. The terrified driver was crawling away, and the many onlookers ran in all directions for safety. Ren Amamiya quickly took cover behind the taxi, and from where he crouched, he was able to clearly see the source of the chaos. One lone figure standing tall amidst the confusion. 

There was much to notice about her. The revolver in her hands was a fair start, same as her posture, matching that of an experienced marksman. She wore a noteworthy attire; plaid trousers, a pea coat, and a hat with a visor – all in navy blue. The stranger vaguely resembled the image of a detective. Her expression was hard to read. But the most catching thing of all were her eyes, looking straight at him: a brown so dark and deep, it was almost red.

No, it was indeed red. A hue so profound and penetrating that could intimidate every bit as much as infatuate. The thought caught him by surprise, too lyrical for his taste.

Despite the peril heralded by the gunshot, Ren could not bring himself to look away, at least not until his instinct of self-preservation kicked in. He ran from the crowd into what seemed an isolated path, certain that the shooter was not far behind. True enough, although he could not hear the sounds of panic around him, his ears could well perceive his own footsteps, and hers as well. 

The chase went on through alleyways hastily taken, with no sign of reprieve. Ren still had much in him to keep running, but he could not hope to keep this up forever; he needed a place to hide, to gather his wits and plan a course of action. If necessary, he would defend himself. But though his life may well be on the line, he found himself somewhat loathe to the idea of attacking this stranger. 

Then, like a merciful light at the end of a dark tunnel, Ren saw an open area ahead, at the end of the alleyway. However, this soon posed a gamble for him. He could well lose his pursuer amidst the crowd, just as he could risk putting them in danger. This problem was just another reprisal of the constant battle in his head. His profession ultimately defended the welfare of others, but it could not be called legal. Jurisprudence so often stood against an individual’s moral compass – he knew this well, as did his wife. She never said a thing on the matter, but she understood. 

He was sure of it. 

Regardless, there was little choice on the matter. He ran into the crowd, hoping to rely on the stranger’s discretion. After all, she only ever shot once, and that was a close miss which could have been intentional. A gunner as skilled as that would have no problem putting one in his back or legs as he ran in a straight line. Actually, Ren thought, it was truly quite foolish of him to get away like this; he basically put a target on his back. But beneath the conjecture, his gut simply told him she would not shoot him in the back.

Breaking the line of sight was easier than he thought. He managed to skilfully mingle into the crowd, just sufficiently to halt the chase while keeping an eye on her. She wisely put the gun away and began searching as best as she could. Ren knew her efforts would prove meaningless; she would never find him like this, unless he wanted to. However, he could read in her expression that she would never give up. That is a determination that suited her factions well, and it shone even above the frustration and unease in her face.

That was not the greatest of his concerns, however. It also was not her obscure motive or any threat she could pose, but the fact that this sight was oddly familiar to him. He pushed the thought aside and concealed his presence even further, ending the chase definitely. 

Or so he thought. 

Ren Amamiya’s abilities as a tracker, negotiator and infiltrator were highly valued in his line of work. Some even called them uncanny, but he possessed no supernatural talent. He would not even claim to have a ‘sixth sense’ for fame’s sake. Now he felt a creeping suspicion to the contrary. The sensation grew stronger as headed into places he was unlikely to be found. But the further in he went, the more he could feel her presence closing in, even without the slightest hint. 

This was virtually an affront to the core principles of his craft: trust only what he sees. And yet, she was still around somehow. More than her presence alone, he sensed her urge to find him.

He sensed… attachment.

_Do I know this person?_

No sooner he tried recognising her, a sudden, unexpected sight fetched his eyes. Of all the grey, unassuming façades in the vicinity, one building stood out by the red bow tied to the doorknob. In the midst of this bizarre moment, Ren felt something akin to a calling. That he spotted something so clearly reminiscing of his wife could be no coincidence. Without a second thought, he made for the door. And although this place was a simple bookstore, to him it represented a sanctuary. A refuge from his pursuer.

Ren eagerly grabbed the doorknob, garlanded in his wife’s red bow. And he then felt a violent shudder, running him through like a sword plunged in his bowels. In his mind’s eye, he could see the figure of his wife - back turned to him as usual - slowly turning towards him. And now, for some inexplicable reason, Ren did not wish to see her face. In fact, he dreaded it with almost animal fear. 

He could not even begin to hazard a guess as to why. His _much beloved wife_ was his everything. She would never hurt him. 

Still unable to shake the feeling off, he looked up from the doorknob into the reflection on the glass to see behind him. The mysterious woman with the intense red eyes was about to catch up. She did not seem to have spotted him yet, but that was a guarantee if he did not act now. Ren pushed the turmoil under, and entered the bookstore before he found himself overwhelmed or found. 

The arrangement of the bookcases and shelves was strange. To a casual observer, everything was set in the most inconvenient way possible, so close and awkwardly packed together that indulging in a good, long browse was unthinkable. On the other hand, the arrangement looked too sloppy to be mere incompetence at work. In any case, there were still quite a few customers around, as if the crowd outside had a limb inside the bookstore. Ren wasted no further time squeezing through the bookcases into places of the bookstore that were possibly not meant to be accessed. 

Beset on all sides by rows of books that looked and smelled older than him, he followed the tight improvised corridor into what seemed like a maze, which was somehow contained within the small boundaries of the bookstore. There seemed to be no end in sight, but soon he came into a staircase leading down to a well-lit basement. Before climbing down the stairs, Ren dared a quick gaze at the ongoing path ahead, and saw only darkness. The one thing he could spot in the dark corridor was another red bow, neatly wedged in between two book spines. 

He sensed that the stranger was now inside of the bookstore as well. The abundant customers and the labyrinthine layout would surely stall her some. But he only had little time to put even more distance between them. 

A quick examination of the basement revealed a number of serviceable hiding spots, like old furniture and even more bookcases. The overall layout somewhat reminded him of a tomb or a mausoleum. But there was one indication of providence, which seemed to work in Ren’s favour: a third red bow, pinned against the wall, next to a window leading back outside. Through this window, he saw a short stretch of stairs – his way out. He took a few steps towards the window, but stopped short of actually opening it.

There was a distant, echoing sound coming from somewhere in the bookstore. It was forceful and drawn out; a grunt from resistance and struggle. Without even thinking it, Ren linked the sound to a voice that he did not recall ever hearing. And all the same, he knew that voice. 

He knew it as well as his own. But he could pin a name to it. Though the fight-or-flight instinct urged him to hurry, he stayed in place.

“Please…. Come back!” The grunt gave way to words. “I need you to… come back! I need you… we need you.”

Ren could tell somehow that the speaker was not walking, but crawling, dragging herself along the bookstore maze. There was fear, pain, and sorrow in her voice. “H… help… please…”

“M…M… “ He felt the sound’s vibration against his lips, but he did not utter it consciously.

Against his pragmatic judgement, he walked back to the stairs and peeked into the darkness. 

She was not there. Ren sensed her close and distant at the same time. 

“Please… come back… R… R…” The woman with the deep red eyes was straining her voice. “Damn it! Your name, your name, your name is…!”

“Ren!” The voice of his wife sparked in his mind. “I’ll be waiting for you, my love! Here, in our home… forever…”

He recalled those words. She may have spoken them this morning, or the morning before, or the one before that, or maybe all of them. No matter how many times she would say those exact same words, he never got tired of it, for she was his wife. 

_His much beloved wife._

She was waiting for him. 

He knew all would be well as soon as he returned to her.

One step at a time, Ren Amamiya walked over to the window, his passage to freedom and security. Every footfall of his matched the stranger’s. Relentless as she had been, there was a clear difference in her approach now. She was spent, and her chances at catching up were decreasing fast. The moment he climbs out of the window, reaching him would be out of the question forever. 

This was the aid provided to him by his wife. His _much beloved..._

He felt a sudden, unexpected burst of nausea when linking the words together. He could not hazard a solid guess, but something felt inexplicably wrong. 

Ren Amamiya took a deep breath and unlocked the window, feeling a pang of regret as he did so. He looked back once more into the abyss that loomed over the stairs behind him. And he knew she was still there, slowly burning herself out in a hopeless attempt at reaching him.

“Why are you doing this to yourself?” He asked, uncertain that she would hear him. “You’re hurting, I can feel it. You’ve been hurting since this chase started. Just… why?”

_Why indeed?_

“Stop this now!” He felt driven to plead, suddenly desperate to summon the stranger’s name, which lingered out of reach inside of his thoughts. But even if he could not piece the name together, he felt such a strange and powerful association. “Please… stop.”

Ren Amamiya started tiptoeing the line between staying and returning to his wife. While strongly compelled otherwise, he could not simply leave this stranger like this – in pain, scared, and alone. 

“Why?” He asked once more.

“Because… you’re hurting too….” The woman with the red eyes managed an answer he could hear, despite the impossible distance that separated them.

_Am I?_

_How could that be? How could I be hurting when I have her? My wife, the apple of my eye._

But though he questioned the stranger’s words, he found truth in them. And the longer he delayed to get away, the more he understood - if only subconsciously. 

_I know her. I’ve known her for a long time._

_She is capable, and brave, and compassionate._

_Her welfare is my concern. I care about what happens to her._

_We’ve done things together. We’re friends, and allies. And we have a purpose._

_I don’t want her to ever be afraid, or hurt._

_She would never hurt me. She wants to protect everyone._

_She means something to me._

_She… I love her._

“Come home, my love.” He heard his wife’s voice once again, closer than ever. It was as if she had just spoken into his ear. And though she was nowhere in sight, she felt her fingers around his jawline, with a thumb capriciously pressing on his lower lip. “I’m here waiting for you.”

Without thinking or meaning it, Ren took a step towards the window and then another.

“I am your wife. You love me. You want me. You need me.” 

The fresh air outside felt somewhat thick. And with every second, he felt less and less of his own body. The feeling on his extremities was fading. Still, he moved.

“Get away from her. I don’t want you to be with her. She will shoot you, and hurt you. I want you to fear her, and hate her.”

Though it was geographically impossible, the first thing he saw upon climbing the stairs leading to the main avenue was the door of their home. And through it, he could already see the red bow tied around his wife’s hair. Only a couple dozen meters stood between them, with the faceless, grey crowd flanking all sides. There was only one way to go.

“So be with me. Forever.”

Forward.

“I am your…”

“My much… beloved…”

Red. An entirely different hue from his wife’s bow. That was what dripped in a thin line down Ren’s lips, as he bit the inside of his mouth, piercing a tiny bit of flesh. Though he felt no pain, the taste of his own blood was sobering, and so was the image of the stranger’s eyes in his head. A deep, intense red – so full of life. It was want, and it was response. It was joy, fear, and an endless palette of emotions.

And in this moment, Ren’s pulse was a wrathful song. 

He did not deign saying one more word to the thing that lulled him into believe this grotesque falsehood. All he could think of was returning to the bookstore, to the trap laid by this vicious spouse, with him as bait. Unmake this harm. 

And thus remember the name of she who truly commanded his heartbeat. 

The citizens of this false city, leaped at him as he ran back towards the bookstore, which now was further than it had ever been. They clawed and lunged with beastly glee, eager to halt him. He sustained a few minor wounds; none of it could stop his advance. For even as the numbers multiplied, his reflexes and grit were no falsehood. However, this wife for whom he felt only revulsion, did not stand idly by. 

Cloaked in the shadows of their home, she turned around and groped at him, catching his ankle with a chain fashioned out of her red bow. Ren could no longer run, but his advance continued as he dragged his weight forward, grunting every step of the way. The fiend kept on trying to hold him back, restricting his movement and his pulse with more red tendrils until his pace was slowed to a crawl. And even so, he kept going, fighting her minions off as best he could. 

Ren eventually made it back to the stairs leading down into the window, only to see that his ‘wife’ had been far crueller to his loved stranger. There was not much of her he could see beneath the limbs of the red bow, but there were definite, pugnacious signs of life. She must have faced utter hopelessness in the past few minutes, and still she did not surrender, though Ren himself had felt compelled to. He was ashamed to see her like this, and ashamed to have given in for even the slightest moment. But now was not the time to dwell on the murk of one’s thoughts.

Whatever regret, whatever hidden history between them, only one thing mattered now: freeing themselves from a world that made no sense, and from the pain that tormented the two.

His left arm reached forward, despite the binding slowly cutting through his circulation and the joint of his elbow. This was the most freedom of movement he had, and when that did not yield results, he pushed his legs and his other arm to advance, no matter how much it hurt. 

And it certainly hurt, not only physically. It was an overwhelming sensation, how every inch gained drilled a torrent of memories into his mind. But this pain was nothing compared to relinquishing the footprint of such precious days.

_The first time he saw her, all alone in the school’s library._

_A tense encounter in the rooftop, tempestuously leading to her joining their cause, which he had also almost completely forgotten._

_The increasing frequency of their meetings. The trust strengthening between them, and the deep affection that stemmed from it._

_Stolen glances that became stolen kisses._

_Clumsy but sincere words, the sweetest things he has ever heard._

As if she were his own reflection, she managed to push forward despite the unforgiving constriction holding her. She too felt their shared memories returning, devastating the trance of confusion imposed upon her by their oppressor. Her mind was all too clear now, and so was his.

He was her much beloved Ren.

She was his much beloved Makoto. 

They were Joker and Queen of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, signalled beyond all doubt by their Metaverse guise regenerating. The bindings were being unmade as soon as they remembered each other. Ren could feel the spurious wife’s dominion waning, but he also felt vengeance brewing in its final throes. 

Queen’s right arm was free now, raising slow and with a tremble towards Joker, who remained immobilised. Her finger was on the trigger. She tried to fight it with all her might, and then some. But the fiend’s remaining power was focused whole on one purpose: a bullet for the one who rejected her. If she could not have him, nobody would. 

But underestimating one’s resolve was a costly hubris. Especially when it came to the Phantom Thieves’ lieutenant. This was a mistake dearly paid. 

Makoto managed to change the trajectory on her arm upon the slightest pressure on the trigger. The bullet barely grazed an unruly lock on her partner’s head, instead hitting the wayward, mutated form of the red bow. 

And that is how this world borne from a whimsical dream ended. Precisely with a bang, and the ensuing whimper of the doll-like form as it fell to the floor in the middle of Mementos. Joker and Queen saw the incapacitated figures of their comrades around them, peacefully asleep through the Shadow’s spells. The pale figure of Eris was before them, with long red hair and a red bow as ornament. She looked a hollow, pathetic thing to sober eyes.

Regardless, the request was now fulfilled - one they could easily count as their toughest yet. The Shadow’s outside-world counterpart was a woman with gaslighting tendencies. Now that the distorted desire was no more, they hoped she would seek professional help. 

But for now, all Makoto and Ren wished for was to recover from the smothering dream they fought their way out of. Their friends would wake up in time. For the moment, they could at least comfort each other in merciful silence. 

Exhausted, Ren lay his head on Makoto’s shoulder. His eyes were on the spot where Eris had been a moment ago, and his thoughts pointed to ashamed acknowledgement. He was so close to abandoning the one who stood at his side through bliss and tempest. Even in the illusive realm of dreams, the possibility left him cold. 

“I’m sorry, Makoto… I can’t believe I was this close to leaving…”

His words left a quiet, uncomfortable trace in the air. Makoto was unsure of what to say. 

“You… you’re apologising to me? Ren, I shot you!”

“You only shot in my direction. And I’m sure you had more chances to shoot, which you didn’t do. Whatever, even there, I never thought you would actually do something like that.”

“Well, you came back. Even if it got scary for a moment, I knew you would. That’s kinda your thing, you know.” There was a timid smile colouring Makoto’s face. “I was also confident you’d... hear me, if that makes any sense.”

“I did hear you. You were hurting.” Ren looked at her in the eye. “I feel like I hurt you.”

“You didn’t.” Makoto said firmly. “Eris did. And she hurt you too. I felt it, how she was prying, forcing something in you. That made me so angry, to be honest. And I really didn’t like that she seemed so chummy about you… from what I saw.”

“I bet that fury made you look even more badass. Shame I spent most of the time running away from you.” He chuckled.

“Please don’t ever do that. Run from me, I mean.”

“Never, as long as I am Ren Amamiya. And… just so you know. She has nothing on you.”

Joker and Queen waited then in peaceful quiet as their friends started to wake up. It was precious little time they had, to soothe each other in closeness. But they certainly needed it. 

At the end of the day, the team agreed not to take any requests for a few days. Ren and Makoto were not the only ones to be trapped in a tremulous illusion. And even an uncanny and unlicensed collective as the Phantom Thieves needed some time off at some point. Judging by each of their descriptions, however, nobody else shared a dream like they did. Both of the team’s leaders took caution to omit any details that would point to the other’s presence. And all the while, they silently wondered if this said anything about the bond they shared. From another, more perturbing angle, they guessed that if not for one another, they would probably have succumbed to Eris’ illusion. 

A few days later, the two found the time for a quick impromptu date at the planetarium. Neither of them felt particularly drawn to the spot from astronomical interest, but it seemed a place comfortable enough to just be together, without a care, if only for an hour or so. 

Twenty minutes or so into the show, the little lights on the dark celestial vault coaxed a little weight upon Ren’s eyelids. Makoto made sure he slept as comfortable as possible, only to fall asleep herself a few minutes later, while the artificial aurora borealis shone over them and the rest of the audience. Their dreaming was not linked, but it was peaceful, and it was their own. A member of the planetarium’s staff woke them up a few hours later, finding them a cuddling tangle he was unwilling to disturb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's attire in the dream is a reference to Naoto Shirogane from Persona 4; my favourite character from that game.


	3. Operation Black and Silver (Day Three: Arsene & Johanna / Metaverse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves knew that outside conditions affected the Metaverse, whether it was a storm or a heat wave. Flu season also had a particular effect, one that tilted battle in their advantage. However, there was a second unexpected effect - one that forced Joker and Queen to rescue the rest of the team on their own.

Flu season was rarely an enjoyable time for anybody. Everything, even the things most trivial became a chore. The pile of little inconveniences towards preventing sickness added a sour weight to every hour. The only ones to find solace during these days were the children hoping to stay home; such was the ultimate, forbidden fruit within the Tokyo cityscape. However, there an unseen, darker side to this already-haunted sea of mouth-covers.

And it manifested in a hidden place called Mementos. 

The vast underworld of the Metaverse became a land of despair, contorted by the collective loathing of flu season. And the Shadows that dwelt beneath were as vulnerable as Tokyo’s populace, even the greater, more daunting ones. The Phantom Thieves of Hearts saw an advantage in this while fighting to change the distorted desires of the guilty. However, they learned too late that flu season in Mementos was actually a double-edged sword.

For just as the Shadows were prone to fear and despair, they were also susceptible to a strange madness. Perhaps this was a reflection of some quiet fury boiling beneath the façade of normalcy – a dormant _appel du vide_ secretly inviting destruction. Maybe it was the influence of the particular set of targets in the labyrinth of Mementos. Whichever the cause, the Phantom Thieves did not know just what they were walking into on that particular day. 

Morgana could feel the influence of the flu season, but nothing else stood out. There was no clear sign that anything was off. At most, there was something slightly erratic about a handful of the weaker Shadows. Most of the remaining Shadows behaved as expected, either fleeing or perishing quickly. Rare few still put up a fight. The actual targets were no challenge despite their might. Their objective met, Joker and his friends began the lengthy way back home aboard the Monamobile. The exit was shortly ahead.

However, they only knew something was terribly wrong about Mementos when it was too late.

There was no chains rattling this time. The enemy was no stranger. Past encounters taught them the best strategy when dealing with the infamous Reaper: seek the getaway immediately. This was usually an easy task. On each previous instance, the fiend heralded its arrival by the sound of its chains, and Morgana could smell its presence across long distances. But now, the only hint of its much altered behaviour was the deafening crash as it sprung from below. 

A wild blur came out of the crater, roaring and cackling as it fired its twin pistols in all directions. 

Joker did not know how long it had passed since that moment. But the minutes he was unconscious felt like days. His head throbbed with dull pain, and alarm took hold of him immediately. In front of him, the ceiling had collapsed onto the road. The barrier looked completely impenetrable, but it got even worse as he turned around. All he saw was a desolate, maimed road. No sign of his friends.

Fear and urgency got him standing in a second. One by one, Joker called after his friends, but there was no response, even as he decided to forego their codenames. Suddenly, the vague semblance of a feminine figure lying on the ground roughly twenty metres ahead left him cold. He wasted not an instant further. The most terrible thoughts began to pile in his mind as he closed the distance. And then, he saw her.

Queen was lying on the ground, motionless. 

Joker could not bear to think what she resembled. 

“Makoto! Makoto!” He called, kneeling at her side. 

Had she not groaned in response to him shaking her, Joker would have fallen victim to despair himself. 

“What happened?” She asked, slowly coming back to her senses.

“I think we were ambushed. Are you hurt?” 

Queen bit back a whimper of pain as she sat up straight. There was no blood to be seen, but something in her left calf was torn. From the corner of her eye, she saw Ren’s concerned expression. 

“It’s nothing I can’t fix, Joker.” She smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry about me. Where are the others, though?”

“There’s no sign of them. I’ve been calling out to them, but there’s no response.”

Queen’s face mirrored his own as she heard this. 

“We’ll find them, Queen. We just need to get ourselves together as soon as possible.”

“Understood.” She replied as Joker helped her stand up. 

His grip was secure, but patient and gentle at the same time. It somehow reminded Makoto of an event that happened not too long ago, when they confronted a man named Tsukasa, He had been trying to entangle Eiko, one of Makoto’s friends, into a relationship just so he could take advantage of her. Ren was Makoto’s steadfast partner in unearthing his true motives, going as far as pretending to be her boyfriend. And even though Makoto could have effortlessly punished Tsukasa’s threats, Ren chose to stand up for her.

The hours after that moment became a memory that she revisited many times since. At the end of that day, things were forever changed for the two. And soon, they began to explore a private world, which they kept from everyone’s eyes. But sometimes, they conveyed their deep affection through little gestures, things they could get away with. 

Like a lingering couple of seconds after her injuries were healed. 

Even though they were completely cut off the rest of their friends, these little things made her confident. She believed his words. They would find them, and together they would all get back home safely. And so, Joker and Queen went back into the labyrinth through the only road available. 

But soon after making way, they found they were not truly alone. The path bent to the side, leading to the other side of the barrier. And all across the middle of that length, wayward Shadows prowled restlessly. It was not the greatest concentration of foes they have seen, but it still posed a threat, perhaps one too big for the two alone.

“I don’t think we can cut through them all.” Joker said. 

“Exactly what I was thinking.” Makoto bit her lip in exasperation. “If only Mona was still with us, we could cross this no problem. I hope he’s alright.”

“Me too, but… perhaps there’s an alternative.”

“I see no other way, Joker. Unless…” 

Queen’s eyes fell on Joker with a shine of mischief. He could not help but smile at her, and his usual roguish smirk was replaced with a juvenile, giddy look. The Phantom Thieves’ leader all but bounced in anticipation of two words that echoed in his soul.

“CHARGE, JOHANNA!”

A raging flash of silver banished the darkness from the tunnel as Queen and Joker outran the Shadows. The few that managed to cling to their rear were turned to steaming soot by Arsene’s black magic. They overcame this first obstacle in flying colours, but a vast network of tunnels still waited ahead. Queen kept her Persona going full throttle while Joker held on to her waist, ready to dispatch whichever foe came close. 

The pair arrived at the other side of the barrier, finding none of their friends. At first sight, this would be worrisome, but they could afford to dull their own momentum. Rather than give in to worry and fear, Joker and Queen began to think tactically. It was safe to assume their friends had ended up on the other side of the barrier. But they could not afford to cross the gauntlet to the other side, especially if the Reaper was nearby. First they would need to elude the adversaries, and then regroup. The unruly tangle of tunnels suited that purpose well enough.

Ideally, Johanna should catch up to each of the Phantom Thieves and the Monamobile with ease. But there were two glaring issues to consider. Too many Shadows still plagued this level of Mementos, possibly including the wayward Reaper. And there was only so much time Queen could keep Johanna active; every second was a drain on her stamina. Their best hope was to find their friends before Makoto was completely out of breath. So she funnelled all of her strength into keeping the engine running, while Joker kept resistance off their tail.

Perhaps more than the Reaper, the thing to fear was burning out.

Suddenly, there was a familiar sound in the air – one only Joker and Queen could make sense of. Their hearts leapt at the crackling that preceded Oracle’s communication channel. But the girl’s voice followed a long moment after. 

“Anyone? Is there anyone?” The hacker’s voice finally reached them. But there was an unmistakably rueful to the way she spoke. They could tell she cried.

“Oracle! Can you hear me?” Joker called.

“Joker!?”

“I’m with Queen. We’re trying to reach everyone. Where are you?”

“We’re somewhere near the stairs down. Noir is with me. We’ve been running from that… thing. It hurt Fox, Joker!” She broke down again. 

“How badly is he hurt?” Queen asked, purposefully steeling herself to stay composed.

“He’s awake, but I don’t think he can fight right now.” Noir answered over Oracle, whose quiet sobbing was still audible. “The Reaper’s been chasing us for a while, but I think we managed to lose him. Oracle sensed Skull and the rest moving all over the place.”

“They’re probably driving Mona. Hopefully it’s Panther behind the wheel.” Queen remarked. “Noir, we’ll find them, and immediately beeline for you.” 

“Sounds good. But guys, Oracle isn’t in such great shape right now either. So…”

“We’ll get there as soon as we can. We promise.” Joker. 

“Roger. And please, be careful.” The channel went quiet. 

Joker and Queen were both relieved from hearing this, but they could not indulge for a second longer. At least, now they knew to keep an ear for the sound of a purring engine, and maybe the characteristic loudness that comes from Skull and Panther being together. Though it was a first instinct for the team’s co-leaders to worry, they knew each of their friends was a force to be reckoned with. Even facing gargantuan opposition, it was not in their nature to wither and fail. 

So they rode on fearlessly, exploring every tunnel and dead end, and taking strict note of the layout as they went. Eventually, they came upon muffled sounds of mayhem not too far away. It became clearer as they got closer to a fork in the road. And for once, the bickering between Skull and Mona felt like music to the ear. However, Joker and Queen felt a violent knot in their stomachs when they saw what stood in between.

The Reaper. 

But something about this sight was not making sense. Behind this ravenous figure, the team’s co-leaders saw the flash of lightning, fire and wind; none of it looked actually directed to the Reaper itself. It was more like Skull and company were fighting on another flank. As for the Reaper, it was well occupied fighting plentiful swarms of Shadows, all equally rabid and violent. This meant their friends were at least somewhat safe from the Reaper’s restless guns. But breaking through this wall of madness did not seem feasible in the slightest. 

“Joker, please be honest with me… do you think we can break through that?”

“No.” He said decidedly after an unwilling pause. “But we definitely need to get over there, otherwise they may get overwhelmed. And I don’t think those Shadows will keep the Reaper entertained for long.”

“Y-you’re right.” She fidgeted for a moment as she revved Johanna’s engines. Her grip on the bars did not look confident at all. “But I’m not sure simply charging ahead is going to do the trick. We could well be walking into a death trap. And I’m not sure I still have much in me to put up a fight. Whatever we do, we need to make it count.”

Joker brought a hand to his chin, in a manner not dissimilar to Queen’s. 

“Do you think this road may loop around the other one back there?” He said.

“Going off Oracle’s earlier record, yeah. Why, do you have something in mind?”

“Maybe… Wait here.“ He ran towards the fork in the road and disappeared in direction of the path they had not explored. Seconds later, he returned with a self-satisfied expression.

“Feel free to tell me anytime.” Queen scolded. 

“I think if you can make it to the other side, breaking through the Shadows back there will be easier. Of course, as long as Johanna and the Monamobile pack enough power. And I happen to know how to get you over there.”

“Okay, assuming you can get me there, there’s still the Reaper. Surely we’d get its attention, and we really don’t want that, Joker.”

“I have a lot in me yet, at least for one big show. And I do have just the right Persona for the job.”

“It’s risky.” Queen spoke. “And it puts you as the sole focus of attention. It wouldn’t be much time before the Shadows were on you…” Her eyes opened wide suddenly. “But then again, since the road loops on itself, we could pick up immediately, as long as you stand right on the crossroads.”

“It could work, and I can’t think of anything else.”

“I still think it’s too risky, but… damn it, let’s do it.” Queen conceded, sounding a little more confident this time.

“Alright, but I must apologise beforehand.” Joker said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Huh, why would you apolog-?”

“ARSENE!” 

The hellish figure of the gentleman thief was again borne into existence from the embers of a black flame. The sound of its flapping wings was all Queen could hear, and in an instant, her feet were off the ground. Arsene held her in a brusque embrace as he soared high, launching Queen over the Reaper. She landed on the other side, completely astonished by the experience, though still sharply primed to charge ahead. The faces on Skull, Panther and Mona matched her own.

There was no time for explanations, however. She gave the order to charge ahead alongside Johanna with not a second wasted. Meanwhile, a loud, thunderous sound retained the Shadows’ attention back in the tunnel’s mouth; Joker was now executing his half of the plan. This would be over in a matter of seconds. Queen could already visualise the Shadows, and maybe even the Reaper charging towards him. And he would be meeting them with a challenging smirk. 

Makoto closed her eyes as Johanna and her friends raced the loop back to the crossroads. In her inmost of hearts, she prayed that when she opened her eyes, Ren would be exactly where he said, ready to jump aboard Johanna, back with her.

Six seconds passed. 

Joker was only metres ahead. Next to him, Shiva was fading out of view at the end of his psychic onslaught. On the edges of the tunnel’s mouth, Queen saw the groping hands of wayward Shadows too close to him. Already doing calculations in her head, she guessed that his attack was delayed by a minuscule, vital margin. He had too little time to leap back, and there was a possibility the Shadows could get him.

However, Queen had the loudest say in the matter. She did not wait for her Joker to make his move. Instead, she snatched him by the waist and immediately sat him behind her. His face was much the same as her own only a few seconds ago. His arms held her tight from behind. From the way her left arm held that knot, it would seem that she would never let go. And she did not want to.

The few Shadows that could have touched Joker were now vaporised by the energy that radiated out of Johanna. The Reaper and the rest were far behind, addled into impotence by Joker’s distraction. That was the final remainder to hazard to the day, and everything went smoothly afterwards. 

The Phantom Thieves were back in the real world, completely healed as if they had gone entirely unscathed. Though they were successful in stealing their targets’ hearts, they unanimously agreed to never explore Mementos again during flu season. They also decided that caffeine was the last thing they needed after such a close call, so they were perfectly content with going elsewhere.

Ren and Makoto suggested to dine in the same buffet where the Phantom Thieves celebrated their first triumph. Futaba, who had a particularly unpleasant time earlier, lit up at the sheer mention of it. And Makoto herself could use some comfort food for once. Near the end of the evening, Ryuji proposed a toast with soft drinks, to Ren and Makoto for getting them all back home safe. The response of the party was immediate and full-hearted, despite the looks it fetched from other customers. 

In the midst of the chatter about “Operation Black and Silver”, and other suitable names, Makoto quietly studied Ren’s face as he sat back. He looked serene and at the same time fiercely devoted to the people around the table. Once again, he proved himself the reliable young man. Thinking back on the things, both big and little that kept happening between them, she could not help but feel the warmth rise to her cheeks. She suspected that raising the glass to her lips could not fully conceal what she felt. 

At least for that moment, if she somehow gave herself away, or if he said something openly, she would not have minded at all.


	4. With the Apocalypse and Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Call it what you will—A revelation from God, or a curse of the demon king. The fact remains that our world came to an end. The age of man is behind, and now Demons roam the land. As for me, I'm caught between the two. And I sure could use a friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last year I did a bit of an AU on two prompts. So I think I'll do something similar this time, except directly putting my favourite ship into the set of my favourite game: Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne.
> 
> This ShuMako take is a little less strong, but it's really just a beginning. I may or may not actually pursue this as a story, but I will at some point revisit these two in another place, at another stage in their relationship. 
> 
> Also, I used the name Akira this time cause AU.

The world Akira Kurusu once knew was no more. His past, distant and recent, was now a memory bound for oblivion. His own name sounded alien to him since his transformation. And it all came to be on the one day he found himself at a hospital in Shinjuku for an appointment. Had he decided to simply endure the bother of a persisting sore throat, he too would have perished along everyone else. The thought gave him no comfort.

He was quite friendless, and his family was long gone before humanity’s final day. There was no personal sense of loss to burden his heart. Still, there was a sense of boundlessness to the city, every time he went out of his apartment. And now, it was all gone and replaced with a vast wasteland that looped in on itself, contained inside of a ‘sphere world’. Some booming voice in the sky said this was the embryonic state of the world. That in the future, the world would be born anew under a powerful ‘Reason’. 

In the few moments of clarity after the fact, he was sure he would die whether or not he stepped out of the hospital. But a mysterious blond child and an old woman in the basement had a different say. Fortunately, the one formerly known as Akira Kurusu passed out before the insect crawled into his body, transforming him into half a demon. A different voice in the depths, just as booming, said he could shape the ‘Reason’ for the new world. But there was a different, grander fate awaiting in him, should he pursue the ‘candle light’. 

From the sand of a world unmade, he was reborn as the Demi-Fiend. 

Aside from the colour of his eyes and the strange markings that covered most of his body, he hardly felt any different. Then he tried lying back down on the gurney where the blond child and the old woman changed him. And he found his first, most harrowing discomfort: the horn on the back of his neck. Things only got stranger on the moment he walked out of that door and into the hospital hallways. The Demi-Fiend discovered he was not alone. Countless breeds of Demons inherited this desolate embryo of a world. 

And within minutes he found two things of importance. He now possessed power beyond human capabilities. And Demons behaved much like any person he ever met. Greedy, self-serving, and petty. The thought crossed his head more than once; that things never do change much… until they do. 

More than anything else, what truly changed life for him, awaited behind an unassuming hospital door. Her eyes shone intensely red – that was the first thing he saw in this room. And he could not look away for a few seconds, adding to the awkwardness of the moment. Aside from the wings on her back, and the pointy ears, she looked human – the prettiest girl he ever saw. There was an elegance about her features that contrasted with her attire, something straight out of an Australian post-apocalyptic flick. The name of the movie escaped him, and momentarily so did the ability to speak.

Despite this uncomfortable first meeting, it was clear that neither wished to fight. That was a refreshing change for both. 

She introduced herself as Makoto. She was Pixie with a mission: gather ‘Magatsuhi’ to free her folk at Yoyogi Park from the dominion of a vicious Demon. Unfortunately, she found herself stranded in the location with little power and even less hope of getting back home. The Demi-Fiend simply introduced himself as best he could. From this exchange, he learned the rules of this world, and slowly began to piece together the greater picture. He still found his own purpose elusive, but Makoto’s mission sounded noble and just. So he asked Makoto a question that left her speechless for a moment. 

Makoto did not expect him, or anyone else to propose aiding her. From the beginning, she was alone in a mission deemed hopeless. The world of Demons could be so merciless and cruel. And now, this complete stranger offered to help her. She had her misgivings, but something about him compelled her to accept his proposal. 

“Before we go, I need to ask you. Is your name actually Demi-Fiend?” 

“THE Demi-Fiend.” He smirked to make light of his strange new identity, despite his own confusion.

“Your world ended, but I’m willing to bet you had an actual proper name before that. I’d like to know it. Might make it a little less… awkward to address you.”

“Akira.” He felt a little odd saying his own name in a world that buried it.

“Okay. Nice to meet you, Akira.” Makoto smiled, completely unknowing of how close the name would become to her.

Venturing out for the hospital lobby and the exit just ahead, they encountered many Demons with the same mindset as Makoto. Everybody wanted and needed Magatsuhi, for countless reasons. At least in the confines of the hospital, the desire was base and ravenous. And this meant frequent fights, much to Akira and Makoto’s hesitance. But though they would rather not shed any blood, the two proved formidable. He possessed a seed of great might, and she fought with grit and experience. 

Nobody stood a chance against them. Some had the sense to realise it, choosing to escape instead of risk losing their lives. But the pair also highlighted themselves as an oddity in the wasteland. Few would ever offer mercy in such uneven circumstances. And even fewer would walk so willingly into the domains of the infamous Lord Forneus, which happened to be located in the hospital atrium. Sneaking out was an option for Makoto alone, but not for the two. If they wished to exit the hospital and make it to Yoyogi Park, they had to face Forneus. 

“Hey, before we walk in...” Makoto stopped Akira right outside the sea lord’s door. 

“Yeah?” 

“I just want you to know that I truly appreciate your help. I came here and didn’t stop to think I may have bitten more than I could chew. Now, I feel I truly can make it back home alive. That’s thanks to you.”

“It’s not a problem, Makoto. But we didn’t get any Magatsuhi to help your people. Are you okay with that?”

“Not really…” She sighed. “But live and learn, that’s the lay of the land. I couldn’t find what I was looking for here, maybe I will find it elsewhere. Of course, as long as we survive against Lord Forneus.” The Pixie started feeling a strange urge, which she quickly repressed. Chance meetings in this unforgiving world were frequent, but one could never think of ‘tomorrow’. For all she knew, this Demi-Fiend would not make it a day further. Maybe she would not either.

There was something she wanted to ask. But rather than approach the question, she shut it out by quickly opening the door and walking in, hoping to seize the element of surprise. Akira did not expect such a sudden attack, but he joined quickly. 

Then, almost blindly, they started pummelling and conjuring magic on the infamous Lord Forneus. Akira and Makoto made him the recipient of all the power they held back against the wanting Demons outside. It seemed that her improvised strategy was working beautifully. However, they realised eventually that this sea lord was posing no resistance. 

At all.

From what they could gleam, Forneus was a mighty sea-monster who could nimbly travel and cut through the air like it was his own element. His frame was known to be both hulking and graceful. The golden shimmer of his crown paled next to the baleful shine of his eyes. And his fangs were said to be polished by centuries of carnage; whomever eluded his maw would be frozen to death by the blizzards borne from his throat. The mental image of the Fallen Lord of the Black Sea sufficed to break the spirit of Demon and Ghost alike.

And Lord Forneus was fallen indeed, on his side. Bloated and hardly moving at all. His crown was bent out of shape, lying somewhere in a corner. And his eyes looked lazy and uncaring. At first sight, he looked dead. Akira and Makoto were both mystified.

A low groan started coming out of him, but the Demi-Fiend jabbed him straight in the eye before he could hear the sound. Forneus’ scream was as loud as it was pitiful. 

“Akira!” Makoto called.

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!?” Forneus’ voice sounded nothing like either of them expected. To Akira, it sounded like it belonged to an idle, not very competent high school headmaster. 

“Er… sorry.” The half-demon responded, a little embarrassed.

“WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN WALK IN HERE AND ATTACK ME LIKE THAT, YOU PUNKS!?” The sea lord began to move, as if to assume a more capable position.

“Punks?” Makoto took offence, showing previously unseen anger. 

“I think there’s been a misunderstanding.” Akira said. “All we really want to do is get out since we have an important mission. But we’ve heard there was a dangerous sea lord guarding the way out. We simply acted impulsively, out of precaution.”

“IMPORTANT MISSION, YOU SAY?”

“Sir, I take responsibility for this.” Makoto took over. “I am Makoto of the Fairy Race. I came to this place, following rumours of a large concentration of Magatsuhi.”

“WHATEVER DO YOU NEED MAGATSUHI FOR, FAIRY?” Forneus scoffed. 

“To help my people, Sir. The population settled at Yoyogi Park is under the rule of a tyrant. We need resources to overthrow him and regain our freedom.” Makoto spoke firmly, with no trace of fear in her voice.

“IT’S A NOBLE CAUSE, FAIRY. BUT YOU HAVE COME IN VAIN. WHATEVER MAGATSUHI THERE WAS IN THIS PITIFUL PLACE I HAVE DEVOURED.” Forneus’ voice echoed with sudden haughtiness. 

“Alright, then.” Akira interjected quickly. “We’ll just be on our way now… Sir.” He sensed Forneus’ willingness to fight through vibrations in his horn. And now, the Fallen One was looking far more imposing. Makoto did not seem to notice this, so Akira took her hand and led her towards the door as discreet and quickly as possible.

“ALL THAT MAGATSUHI, AND YET I STILL HUNGER.”

The Demi-Fiend was feeling compelled to throw discretion out the window. In his life as a human, he had watched enough movies and played enough games to know this was when their adversary revealed himself as a true menace. Akira was already feeling the blizzard forming deep inside Forneus’ throat. Ever quick on his feet, the Half-Demon was ready to jump out of the way when the icy blast hit. But Makoto did look as agile in the moment.

Without even thinking it, Akira pushed Makoto out of the way. The icy barrage missed them too narrowly, and the stinging layer of frost on his bare back was a grim sign of Forneus’ true power. Regardless, the sea lord would take a few seconds to realise they eluded his attack. In theory, they could dodge his offence indefinitely. But the blizzard’s radius was still too great a threat to underestimate.

And too late they realised that Forneus’ fins posed danger on their own. Their sheer weight packed a heavy strike, regardless of the sea monster’s awkward movement. In one fell turn, a fin slashed Akira right across the stomach, throwing him backwards against the door to the lobby. Makoto heard his grunt of pain over the sound of breaking glass. And instantly, white hot anger took hold of her.

Perhaps they could not defeat Forneus, even if they had twice the numbers or more. But at least, she could make sure to hit him exactly where it hurt. The red-eyed Pixie took to the air and searched for vulnerable spots, but found nothing that could do the trick. Every square inch on Forneus’ skin looked too elastic and blubbery to constitute a weak point. Except for the eyes.

She glanced away only a brief moment. Akira was getting back on his feet. In his face, she saw anger and pain. Multiple shards still clung to the skin of his back; some looked etched too deep. That was all Makoto needed to see to focus all of her magic in one single terminal. The Pixie closed her hand into a glowing fist, as she prepared to descend. 

Her war cry could chill the blood with an intensity that left Forneus to shame. Makoto then swooped in, making herself a blur to the naked eye. Forneus let out a deafening screaming a second later, as the Pixie’s fist made cruel impact with his left eye. Only his fell wrath could match the pain, racing across all nerves in his body. What followed was a stream of cursing and thoughts of vengeance. But by the time he could possibly make good on any of that, they were already gone.

Forneus thought of crashing through the wall and give chase, but this may prove ruinous. Within the hospital, he was almighty. (Almost) no Demon could overthrow him. But outside, it was a different affair altogether. He may not have his revenge, he thought, but those two would be walking to their deaths out there.

Out in the sandy wastes, Akira saw bare mementos of the world as he once knew it. A few remnants of familiar buildings here and there, but the desolate landscape did not keep his attention for long – rather it was what lay beyond that landscape what bewildered him. The horizon that stretched far beyond seemed to coil upwards, meeting the reaches behind him. It was like they existed on the inside of a sphere, with a lone white sun in the core of it.

There was no up or down anymore. From this point on, anything push him over the edge, into madness.

Then, a little sting pulled him out of his own head.

“Ow!”

“Sorry!” Makoto apologised, having just removed a shard out of his back. She applied magic on each wound, leaving behind only a phantom of the sensation.

“For a moment, I thought we wouldn’t make it.”

“So did I.” Makoto said, pulling another shard out.

“You were amazing back there. I really thought you’d lay him out just like that.”

“The praise is welcome, but I honestly doubt that. He probably would have eaten us if we didn’t make a run for it.” 

“Maybe. That still was hell of a punch.” Akira smiled despite the pain.

“I... just hate Demons that throw their weight around like that.”

There was something about the way she avoided his gaze that he found endearing. This bashfulness was a strong contrast to the warrior Akira saw moments ago. He wished to say something, but thought it may be better to just let that encounter in the past. Nonetheless, as they made for Yoyogi Park, they took quick glances at one another, desperately hoping not to be caught in the act.

Finally, they arrived at the destination. The park was now a walled city for the fairy race, currently held down by a fiendish demon. Makoto had hoped to return here with copious amounts of Magatsuhi to strengthen her people and herself. Although she returned empty-handed, she was alive, and she had Akira to thank for that. But beyond that, she had little certainty of anything. 

She brought her fingers to her chin as she contemplated on what to do next. The wasteland was vast, and there could be more Magatsuhi to find, but great dangers also dwelt in the land. The same problem applied to Akira also. Even if his own objective seemed so extracted from her own, she wished to know what he intended to do now. But before she could say a thing, she was distracted by his expression.

Then she remembered. In the land they claimed for themselves, all fairyfolk turned to their true form. This could mean many things – great gulfs of difference between forms. For a Pixie however, this simply meant returning to their original size. Makoto was considerably smaller within the grounds of Yoyogi Park. Explaining was in order. Despite how flustered she was, Akira seemed to understand all of it.

“Well, what will you do now?” Akira asked, moving on into another topic. 

“I honestly don’t know. I’m back here, but I haven’t made any progress at all.”

“Will you go somewhere else, looking for Magatsuhi?”

“I see no other choice. My people still suffer. My parents, my big sister. I need to obtain power to break the chains that bind them. But after what happened back there, I’m feeling a little hopeless.”

“Hopeless. That feels quite familiar right now.” Akira rubbed the back of his head as an old habit, but even this felt so strange now. 

“What about you?” Makoto asked. “Have you made out any meaning or goal from what you’ve told me?”

“I’m still drawing a blank. All I really know is I need to occupy myself somehow. Do something, or else I think I’ll probably lose myself.”

“I see.” She looked down for a moment. “I cannot say what awaits you, or what this world will eventually mean for you. But know this at least. You’ll always have my gratitude for helping me back there. Wherever you find yourself, remember that you’ll always have an ally in me.” Despite her words, Makoto started feeling a little sad over parting ways. 

“Thank you, Makoto. I hope you succeed, and that you and your people thrive and live happily.” The Half-Demon fidgeted for a moment, as if wrestling with himself internally. “But, you know…”

“Yes?” She said, trying to mask her eagerness.

“I’m new here. Nothing is like I knew it anymore. And I’ll probably get eaten if I venture into the wrong neighbourhood.” He fought the habit of rubbing the back of his neck. “I really could use some orientation.”

“D-do I get the impression that you want us to stay together… a little longer?” She did not know why, but her heart has beating fast, and her face was feeling hot.

“Yeah. I need you.” Akira saw her expression change as he spoke, and the words were cut at the most intriguing time. His common sense told him to say something else to slim the atmosphere, but nothing was coming out. He could only await her response, which he already anticipated to be ‘no’.

“Okay. Yeah, let’s go together. I mean, I still need to get Magatsuhi, and chances are better this way. Besides, we can get closer to your own mission along the way, I hope.”

“I like the sound of that. Then, where do you think we should go from here?”

“Well… I don’t know for certain. We’d need information.” She thought out loud. “Probably Shibuya would be a fine start. It’s not too far. Lots of traffic over there, surely we can learn something.”

“Same as back then, I see. Okay, I’m game. Whenever you’re ready.”

Makoto cast one more glance to her home. She thought of her parents and of her sister. Her bloodline was known to be strong and resilient, never bowing in face of menace and always advocating for peace and prosperity. That was her birth right. More than anything, she wanted to see their faces. But she feared what submission might have done. If she wanted to free them all, she needed to get stronger. 

This was her fated road, hard as it would surely be. On her return, she would break all chains forevermore. And on that day, though she dared not say it, she hoped that Akira would fight at her side. She wished that whatever his own path was, it would not lead him astray. 

So it began.

The long voyage into the wasteland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of certain commitments, all entries after this one will be late ones. Rest assured, though, we'll get there.


End file.
